


Tony's Responsibility

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Riding Crops, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is bad so Tony pulls the crop on him. Until, that is, Peter asks him to pull the crop on him.





	Tony's Responsibility

Peter is a senior in high school. Freshly 18, Tony is now able to have a relationship with him. However, having a much younger boyfriend means that he is now in charge of disciplining him when he’s bad.

The first time Tony ever pulls the crop on Peter is because he punched Flash at school. Yes, Flash has been bullying him for the majority of his life, but Peter’s an adult now. He should know better. Tony makes him take ten strikes from it before making Peter suck his cock. Then he sends Peter to bed, still wet from that nights activities.

The second time Tony pulls the crop on Peter, he had missed his curfew. Although he was eighteen, he was also Spider-Man, and Tony got worried if he was out for too long. Tony figures that because Peter lives under his roof that Peter should follow his rules. And when he doesn’t, he should be punished. Tony gives him one smack with the crop for every ten minutes Peter was out after curfew. He takes pictures of the twelve welts that he leaves on Peter to show him later. The next morning, all that’s left from the night before are a few light bruises.

The third time Tony crops Peter is that morning. He figures that Peter would remember his punishment better if he can feel it all day at school. So, he gives Peter the same amount of welts as he did the night before, and sends him on his merry way. Tony gets a phone call in the middle of the day from Peter’s school. He had been caught masturbating in school. Peter broke two of the rules that Tony had given him, causing Tony to give him twice the amount of punishment. 

So Tony brings Peter home early and ties him to the bed before starting Peter’s punishment.

“Babe, my rules aren’t hard to follow. And I know that you know that. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Then tell me, why have you broken almost all of the rules I have given you?”

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“Then, perhaps, you’ve forgotten my rules. Tell them to me.”

“I’m not allowed to touch myself. I’m not allowed to fight unless I’m on patrol. I’m not allowed to get in trouble in school. And I have to be respectful.”

“So you haven’t forgotten your rules. So than why. Have. You. Been breaking. Them?”

“I-I don’t know. Sir.”

Tony shakes his head and grabs the crop.

“I’m going to use this on you twice tonight. Once now, and then once after I fuck you.”

Peter lets out a whimper. 

“Please, Tony, I didn’t mean to. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Do you mean that, baby? Because you haven’t said your safeword yet.”

Peter lets out another noise but says nothing. Tony brings the crop down on his boyfriend, causing Peter’s hips to jerk away.

“You earned this and you know it. So take it.”

Peter nods and Tony continues to assault his ass with the crop. Peter cries out with every lash Tony lays on his ass, but takes it like Tony told him to. By the time Tony is finally satisfied, Peter’s ass is bright red and burning. Tony coos and pulls a crying Peter out of the bonds to hold him. 

“You did so good, baby. I’m proud of you for taking your punishment.” 

Peter continues to sob. Tony holds him and kisses his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him until he quiets down. 

“Can we keep going, sweetheart? If you don’t want to it’s fine.”

“Please?”

“Ok, baby. Let me get you ready for my cock.”

Tony lays down on the bed with Peter straddling him. 

“Come sit on daddy’s face, baby.”

Peter does as Tony said, lowering himself onto Tony’s face. Tony licked at Peter’s pussy. 

“All wet for me already, baby. I’ve barely touched you.” Tony takes another swipe at Peter’s folds. “You always taste so sweet, sweetheart. I could spend all night like this.”

Peter moans above Tony while he sucks on him, humming occasionally and sending more waves of pleasure. Tony doesn’t stop until Peter is shaking above him and his face is covered in Peter’s juices. 

“Are you wet enough for daddy’s dick? Hm, baby?”

Peter nods urgently. 

“Ok, baby. You wanna ride daddy?”

Peter nods again. Tony holds his hips and helps him sit on his dick. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so tight and wet every time. Like fucking a virgin. God, I love your pretty little pussy.”

Peter moans as he sinks down completely on Tony’s cock. 

“Oh, daddy, you’re so big!”

Tony groans and takes Peter’s hands in his to give him leverage. Peter bounces on Tony’s cock like his life depends on it while Tony leaves marks on his neck and chest. They’ll be gone by morning, but they look pretty for now. 

“Oh, god, sweetheart, you’re gonna make daddy cum.”

“I want your cum, daddy, please!”

Tony lets out an honest to god growl, grabs Peter’s hips, and slams Peter’s hips down on his dick and holds him there as he cums, completely emptying himself inside of Peter.

“Fuck, baby. You did so good. Come ride my fingers until you cum.”

Tony’s cum leaks out of the boy as he moves off his softened cock and onto his fingers. Peter bounces on his fingers at a frantic pace until his orgasm washes over him, making him collapse onto Tony’s chest, completely spent. 

“God, you did so good baby.”

“Thank you, daddy. You make me feel so good.”

“Good. You deserve it.”

Tony pulls his cum covered fingers out of Peter’s pussy.

“Open up, baby”

Peter licks the cum from Tony’s fingers before he nuzzles into his neck. 

“I’m too fucked out to punish you right now. Consider yourself lucky.”

“Thanks daddy.”

Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s hair and they drift off to sleep. 

+1

The first time Peter asks Tony to use the crop on him is memorable. God, Tony hitting him with that crop just felt so good. Peter is almost ashamed of it. 

After school that day, Peter goes to Tony’s pent house and goes to get the lingerie he had hidden in his boyfriend’s closet. He quickly dresses himself in it, gets the crop, poses on the bed, and asks Jarvis to tell Tony that he’s home. 

It takes a few minutes for Tony to find Peter, but, when he does, his eyes immediately fill with lust. 

“Fuck, baby. You look so damn hot.”

Peter flushes slightly at the praise. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s all this for?”

“I wanted to do something special.”

“And what might that special thing be, sweetheart?”

Peter turns red in humiliation. Tony knows what Peter wants. There’s no way he doesn’t. 

“I- I want you to use the crop. On me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, daddy. Please.”

“Alright, baby. Go stand near the mirror and put your hands on the glass. I want you to see yourself as I do this. I want you to see how much you enjoy the pain I give you.”

Peter does as he was told, resting his hands on the mirror. 

“Now I want you to look at yourself when I hit you. Look at the pain and the pleasure that I give you. See it. Feel it. Embrace it. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.”

Tony brushes one of his hands over Peter’s ass before following it with the crop. Peter instinctively moves away from the pain but moans loudly at the pleasure it brings him. 

“More, daddy, please!”

“It’s ok, baby, I got you. Daddy is going to give you what you need.”

Tony smacks Peter with the crop again and again until Peter is openly sobbing against the mirror, his ass a bright cherry red where Tony had hit him. 

When Peter utters their safe word, Tony holds Peter in his arms until he gasps out his last hiccuping sobs into Tony’s shirt. Tony plays with his hair for a bit longer before laying Peter down next to him. 

“Are you ok, baby?”

Peter nods. 

“I’m so proud of you for using your safe word when you needed it.”

“Thanks, Tony. I love you.”

“I love you too, Peter.”


End file.
